Lost Hearts
by Vmk-xx
Summary: A little one-shot into how Daryl and Layla are dealing with the recent events that have caused the group to leave the supposed safety of Hershel's farm. How can Daryl go on? How can Layla go on? Please read Surviving Hearts before reading to fully understand this one-shot. Daryl/OC


**Lost Hearts **

_**Hey guys this is just a little one shot that I've been wanting to write for some time (: It's based around Daryl and Layla my characters from my story 'Surviving Hearts' so please read that before you read this (:  
I hope you enjoy reading this is just about how Daryl and Layla are feeling after what's happened with the heard at the farm, so please enjoy (: **_

Daryl 

Daryl couldn't sleep; there was so much to think about. He couldn't believe he'd lost her. He'd lost the only woman who made him feel whole. The only woman who accepted him for who he was. The only woman who could aim a knife as good as him. The only woman to not be afraid of the scarring he had physically and mentally. The only woman to love him. The only woman he had ever loved.

Layla was gone and Daryl felt so numb. He felt so guilty that he hadn't spotted her along with Andrea helpless on the farm; he should have gone back and looked for her. But he knew it was helpless if she was alive she could of been anywhere. If she was dead then Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw her lying dead on the ground or worse roaming around as a walker. Putting her down would put him down inside. He felt knots in his stomach as he watched Carl crumble in his mother's arms upon learning about his sister's possible death and Lori, the strong woman he normally saw was gone she was so lost and broken without her eldest. Rick had covered up his emotions but Daryl knew along with the rest of the camp that he was a broken man. So was Daryl... He was broken without her.

The moment he found out she wasn't on the highway he wanted to beat the shit out of everything and everyone but he knew he couldn't because that wouldn't help that Carl was upset. The kid adored his sister; Daryl saw it written all over his face when Layla would spend time with him. They shared unconditional love and a special bond. Now he'd lost her and Daryl knew it had destroyed him. Daryl looked across at the twelve year old boy who was cuddled close up to his mother, he was sleeping but the dried tears upon his cheeks were still visible, the kid had cried himself to sleep and the same marks were visible on his mothers face which rested on her only remaining living child's waist. Rick on the other hand was on watch with his back to Daryl but from the shaking of Rick's shoulders Daryl could tell he was crying for the loss of his daughter. Rick was a strong man but losing his daughter had clearly caused the already destroyed noble man into breaking point.

Daryl hadn't let a tear shed for Layla, he did all his crying internally her last words to him ringing in his head _''I love you, stay safe''_. He knew she has meant every letter of those three small words and he had too. He saw it in her beautiful crystal blue eyes every time he looked at her and he hoped his own blue eyes had showed the same to her because he fucking loved the woman with everything he had. He had since the first moment he set eyes on the broken looking teenager back at the camp in the quarry and knowing that she had to be his.

The first time they had sex, Daryl had knew it was something special and later found out it was because Layla had given the last piece of innocence she had to him and he felt honoured that she trusted him enough to let him be the first man to ever touch her like that. She was beautiful and delicate yet as tough as nails and strong at the same time, she was an incredible woman who didn't deserve along with Andrea to be separated from a group who valued her and cared for her. He couldn't wait to see her again whether it be alive or in the unknown mystery of the afterlife.

Carol had started to become clingy towards Daryl upon them setting up camp within four walls of a worn down house but Daryl didn't want her too close to him because the only touch he could tolerate was Layla's. It was so soft and delicate and it made him feel alive because if he had to be honest he was some messed up piece of shit due to his waste of space father and uncaring mother. But Layla saw past that and went straight for his heart and got to know the Daryl behind the wall rather than the one in front of it. He hoped to fucking God that she was somehow alive because if it was finally confirmed to him that she was dead. He was done. Done with the group. Done with surviving. He couldn't live without her and if the only way he could be with her was to end his own life then he would so it because that was how much he loved her. Yes Daryl Dixon had finally learned to love only to have the woman causing it ripped away from him.

Layla

Determined. Layla was now determined to find her family and her man. Andrea and she had set up a small camp fire in a secluded area of the woods along with the mysterious hooded woman who had introduced herself as Michonne. Layla liked her she seemed cool. The only thing not cool about her was that she paraded the two walkers she had on a chain around like a new fashion accessory from Gucci. But Layla had to deal with it because at least they kept other walkers away. Layla hadn't spoken a word since Andrea had pulled her out of the dirt. She felt lost without her family around her. Sure she had Andrea but she wasn't her mother, father, brother or love, she was just a special friend who was now her survival partner.

Layla missed Carl; she knew right now that her little brother would be in bits and clinging to her mother. She could imagine his screams when he found out that she would not be coming to the highway. She loved him with every unconditional thing you could have, he was her little brother and she had dealt with nearly losing him but now he was led to believe that he had actually lost her and that broke Layla's heart. She was going to miss his identical eyes to hers looking up at her with adoration that warmed her soul.

She missed her mum. What she would do to cuddle up in her mums comforting slender arms right now during this trauma. Sure she and her mum fought but in the end she was her mum and she loved her. Again she could picture her mum broken and begging her father to tell her that her baby girl was okay and that they would see her again. ''don't worry mum you will see me again. I will find you'' Layla thought to herself hoping that those words reached her mother somehow.

She missed her daddy. Her dad was so strong but she knew the possible of death of her would even crumble him to dust. Layla had never seen her father cry but something inside of her was telling her that her father was broken and crying for her. Layla was a complete daddy's girl and knowing that she had caused her father such pain caused her to feel guilty because he was going through this pain to hopefully later find out that it was a complete waste of time because she was in fact alive and breathing. Also if he knew that he was in fact driving the car that drove away from the screams of her and Andrea she was sure her father would never forgive himself for nearly getting his daughter killed.

Layla missed Daryl more than anything. After everything that had happened today all she wanted to do was fall asleep in his strong protective arms knowing that she would be safe because he was alive and beyond her family that was the most important thing to her. She knew he was alive she could feel it in her heart and soul. She knew he wouldn't be expressing any emotion only on the inside. Because that was the person Daryl was he kept everything locked up but Layla had managed to unlock him slightly with him saying those three precious words _''I love you''. _Layla could hear him speak in her head and she let a single tear leave her left eye at the thought of the man she loved not knowing what to do with himself. She knew he would be angry because that was the way Daryl expressed his emotions.

She could just picture his lost face and that bitch Carol trying to make a move on him just because she was gone. She swore to herself if Carol touched him she was going to kill the useless bitch because in her opinion she was better off dead she did nothing she was the weak link in the group always playing the damsel in distress. It made Layla's blood boil thinking of it. But for now she would have to accept it until she became reunited with her man and her family. Because she would because her and Andrea would find their way back home and bring Michonne along with them.

Layla knew she would find her way back. Her way back to the man carrying her heart while she carried his.

_**So was that okay for you lovely readers? I hope you enjoyed it (: I shall see you in October when Surviving Hearts will commence again! Love you guys so much! Love, Vmk-xx **_


End file.
